Noche de Halloween!
by keisi-san
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige deciden salir a divertirse en la noche de Halloween, ¿El destino? El cementerio local. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que una simple broma fuera a terminar tan, pero tan mal .


** Hola gente! HalliwellMB al habla. Ayer Keisi me comentó de su idea de este fic, y entre las dos terminamos maquinando un plan macabro y voila! aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste este trabajito que estamos escribiendo juntas y nos dejen las críticas necesarias para mejorar :D eso, feliz noche de brujas! **

**Siii lo mismo muy contenta de trabajar contigo ^^,además es mi primer fic , asique no sean excesivamente duros , un beso espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de esa noche maravillosa .**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

El día Viernes antes de la noche de Halloween Prue conducía de regreso a casa después de la escuela. Junto a ella iban sus hermanas, a las cuales llevaba para todos lados, no tanto por ser la más responsable, ya que últimamente había estado comportándose bastante rebelde para el gusto de la abuela (y para todos en realidad), sino más bien porque era la única que tenía la edad suficiente para hacerle ese favor a todos.

― ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de la escuela el domingo? ―preguntó Paige, apoyando sus codos entre los asientos de adelante en donde iban su hermana mayor y su eterno novio, Andy.

― Que aburrido, una fiesta con los de la escuela. ―susurró la segunda hermana.

― Yo prefiero que hagamos una cosa nosotros, ―dijo Phoebe― seguro que nos la pasamos mejor. ―dijo sacando su teléfono para ver si alguien la había llamado.

― Me gusta la idea. Podríamos juntarnos, los amigos, e ir algún sitio en especial a contar historias o lo que se nos ocurra. ―comentó Andy, quien estaba muy entretenido en la radio buscando una melodía que le gustara.

― Bien, haremos eso, porque en realidad a mi tampoco me llama la atención la fiesta. ―dijo Prue girando hacia la derecha, entrando ya en la calle principal de su casa.

― ¡Dios! Seguro que van a dedicarse a hacernos bromas y a aterrorizarnos a los más pequeños. ―se quejó la menor.

― Pero si tu eres la primera en hacernos bromas. Bueno, ¡En hacerme bromas! ―contestó Piper a la queja que acababa de oír de la boca de Paige.

― Es que tu eres muy fácil de asustar, por eso siempre te hacen las bromas. ―comentó Prue.

― Eso no es del todo verdad, que tú no te asustes con nada no quiere decir que los demás seamos tan nuetros. Además, no conseguirán asustarme este año tan fácil. ―contestó Piper algo molesta.

― Bueno, ya lo veremos. ―dijo Phoebe con una sonrisita diabólica antes de bajarse del auto seguida de Paige.

― Anda, baja ya, ¿O te quedarás adentro? ―preguntó bajándose la mayor.

― Ya voy, todavía tengo que hacer cosas. ―dijo Piper dando por terminada la conversación antes de cerrar la puerta trasera del auto, y se dirigió a la casa seguida de su hermana.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con la abuela ordenando las cuentas en la mesa del comedor.

― Hola abuela. ―saludaron las chicas, acercándose a saludarla dulcemente.

― Hola niñas, ¿Cómo les fue? ―preguntó despegando su vista de las hojas, mirándolas a ellas.

― Bien, todo normal. ―respondió Piper.

― ¿Todo? ―preguntó mirando a Prue acusadoramente, esperando a que le entregara una nota de sus profesores o algo por el estilo; últimamente la chica se había estado comportando mal y ya la habían citado tres veces ese semestre.

― Todo, creéme. ―resongó Prudence.

― ¿Podemos salir en Halloween? ―se adelantó Paige corriendo hasta ella, haciendo un pucherito.

― ¿Podemos? ―secundó Phoebe mirándola con cara de tristeza, intentando convencerla.

― No sé si confiar en ustedes, porque la mayor no es muy responsable que digamos. ―dijo mirando a Prue con severidad― Y además esa noche la gente sale y es más peligroso estar en la calle. ―dijo Penny intentand proteger a sus nietas.

― ¡Pero vamos a ir con los chicos! y seré responsable, lo prometo, cuidaré de ellas. ―insistió Prue señalando a las susodichas.

― Eso, eso. ―decía la menor de todas, intentando participar en la discusión.

― ¿Va a ir Andy? ―preguntó mirando al chico, quien de repente se sintió en el núcleo de las miradas de la habitación.

― Sí. ―asintió con algo de timidez.

― ¿Quién más? ―preguntó la abuela, escrutándolos con la mirada.

― Pues aparte de Andy también vendrán Darryl, Leo y...no sé si querrá venir Cole. ―dijo antes de sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa.

― Son suficientes chicos, ¿Verdad? ―dijo Phoebe con entusiasmo― Espero que venga Cole.

― ¿Quién es Cole? ―preguntó Penny algo molesta.

― Un chico de mi clase, amigo mío. ―dijo Prue.

― Yo puedo llamar a Glenn, espero que no tenga planes ya hechos. ―comentó Paige, también emocionada.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Phoebe con el tal Cole si va en tu clase, Prudence? ―preguntó la abuela algo suspicaz― ¿Y qué tendría de malo si Glenn tiene planes, Paige? Aún no les he dado permiso y no estoy segura si voy a hacerlo.

― Abuela, no seas tan sobreprotectora, ¡Por una noche no pasa nada! ―dijo Piper hablando al fin, en defensa de las demás.

― ¿Te pones de su parte tu también, Piper? ―dijo algo más alterada.

― Abuela no es que me ponga de su parte, pero no es bueno para tu salud que te alteres; además, volveríamos pronto, no te preocupes.

La abuela se quedó mirándolas. Las chicas habían crecido, sin duda alguna y quizás era tiempo de darles un poco de espacio. Ya tenían dieciséis, catorce, trece y once años. Suspiró, era difícil dejarlas ir, pero quizás permitirle a Prue hacerse cargo de ellas le hiciera recordar quién era y volver al buen sendero. A su pesar, asintió despacio.

― De acuerdo, pero las quiero en la casa antes de la una de la madrugada, ¿Correcto? ―preguntó con voz severa.

― Correcto. Gracias, ahora me voy a mi cuarto. ―dijo Prue subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo cuarto más grande de la casa.

― Yo también subo. Adiós. ―dijo Andy intentando escapar de las preguntas de la abuela.

― ¿Se puede saber qué van a hacer ustedes dos solos allá arriba? ―preguntó la anciana mirándolo directamente.

― Eh...tenemos un trabajo que hacer, no tardaremos mucho. Que pase buena tarde señora Penny. ―se despidió dirigiéndose hacia el principio de las escaleras, subiéndolas y despidiéndose de las demás hermanas.

― No me fio de esos dos. ―habló Penny después de que Andy desapareciera.

Más tarde, tanto Glenn como Leo, Cole y Darryl habían sido puestos al tanto de la reunión del Domingo por la noche y todos habían accedido a la invitación (los más grandes habían terminado de convencer a los padres de los más pequeños para que los dejaran ir a pedir dulces o pasar por alguna fiesta, prometiendo devolverlos antes de la una a sus casas, sanos y salvos). Ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar a que el Sábado pasara rápido y que la noche del Domingo se hiciera presente.

* * *

><p><strong> Espero que les haya gustado la idea :D lo interesante viene en el capítulo que viene, esto no es más que una pequeña introducción! Así que atentos a lo que viene, cualquier comentario se acepta! Gracias : )<strong>

**Adiós lectores , hasta el próximo capitulo un saludo a todos bye ^^**


End file.
